The Dragon Academy
by bucker12
Summary: Astrid moves from London to Berk. When she gets there she starts her training at the dragon academy; what will happen. there is romance between Hiccup and Astrid and it lasts all the way though the fanfiction. Sorry I just like the idea of them two been together, it just fits :D
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is about Astrid moving back to Berk after living in the modern world.

Chapter 1 – part 1

Moving house can be hard. I mean really hard. You have to start a new life and in some ways change who you are. Which for some people (if not most) can be really (and I mean) really hard. But no one found it worse than Astrid Hofferson. Astrid had settled nicely in London. If you're wondering why they went to London it was to avoid the constant dragon attacks and threat of other Viking attacks (which was quite often), even though the Hofferson's were good fighters they decided they wanted a more peaceful life (after the death of her father) and moved to London. Astrid loved it there, the theatre, the restaurants, the shops and basically everything else. But soon she had to go to the local school and in a sense it turned out better then she had thought. Soon Astrid met a guy called Alvin (known by his friends as Alvin the treacherous, for reason unknown to most). Astrid and Alvin dated for about 5 months before the problems started to kick off...

You see Alvin was very violent and abused Astrid (Yeah he abused Astrid, you heard me right Astrid. The bastard) in more way then I care to say and though they had what could be described as a good sex life, they really meant it was fun for Alvin (and once again ... the bastard) so they didn't really have a good one!

And soon the constant beatings if you looked at the wrong person grew to much finally Astrid did something...

She took a stand and told her mother (any normal person would!)...

"Mum could you it down please I need to talk to you, It's about Alvin" Astrid said in an unpleasant voice (well only when she said his name, tee he).

"Yes Darling what's the matter, what he has done?" the question was said in a jokey voice. (if she only knew).But soon Astrid mother (for legal reason she has asked for her name not to be said) felt she wasn't joking about it and waited for Astrid to continue.

"I don't know how to say it ... but Alvin's been abusing me and in a feel that he has betrayed my love, Mum can we move house; like to a new town or village?" Astrid said in the saddest voice she could do to try and persuade her mother.

"Don't worry my love; I know just where to go"

"Where were you thinking?"

"Berk!"

And this is how Astrid ended on the one place she didn't want to go back to; because even though she didn't know if Alvin would beat her to death she defiantly knew that dragons would kill her.

Chapter 1 – part 2

It had been around 6 years since she had stepped on Berk soil (you see she left when she was 10 and now she was 16). Soon the old creaky, damp ship pulled into the docks and Astrid and her mother disembarked. "Mrs Hofferson is that you" said a loud voice (which made Astrid jump) "it is you." The two turned to see a giant man standing over them. "Hello chief Stoick, I hope we are welcome to move back into her old home.

"Of course and presume Astrid will be entering the dragon training academy. I will ask my son to teach you personally if you like."

"Wait a moment you are teaching dragons now; what happened to killing them?" Astrid asked in a confused sounding voice.

"Yes Mrs Astrid and my I say what a pleaser it is to see you again." Everyone turned to their left to see another large man standing over them."Gobber? Is that you?"

"Aye it is lass and yeah our young wimpy friend Hiccup" when he said this Stoick hit him hard in the arm "Okays sorry Stoick, anyway yeah Hiccup is training the people of Berk to ride dragons, you should go up later and enter." Astrid sighed and said in a less then happy voice "I will go now."

So Astrid left and started her long trek up the hill ... till finally she reached the top and knocked on the large oak doors. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK...

Soon someone came. He was a very big man (or boy she couldn't tell) with lots of muscles (which she never really went for. "Hello baby, the name Snotlout but you can call me errm err Snotlout and your name is?" Snotlout said in a voice that he was trying to use to be charming "Astrid Hofferson and I am here to enter the academy." Snotlout gave a look and finally said "Wait here I will the wimpy twat!" and he entered the large building and closed the doors.

10 minutes later the doors started to open, to show a tall, lanky, thin man.

"Hi I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III , the chief leader of the academy and also chief's sons, can I help you?" Hiccup asked with a puzzled face, knowing that he had seen her face before.

"Hello, errm I am Astrid and Gobber told –." She just about to finish when Hiccup butted in "yep you don't need to say anymore; if Gobber thinks said you should come up then we will gladly take you into our academy. Welcome, did Gobber tell you how the academy works?"

"Not really" Astrid tried to say this without looking stupid. "Well Astrid what happens is that we have dormitories here so what happens is, even though the village is still only down there we ask you to stay in the rooms here so you can be straight up for lessons, is that ok?" Hiccup said with a smiley face. "Yes I guess that is fine, I will need to get my things". "That's fine, please come back as soon as you have everything; so you're training can begin."

"Ok, bye" Astrid walked off with a small grin on her face she had made a plan to make her dragon training teachers life a misery.

And do you want to know why she wanted to do that... because she could.

**Summary – Astrid has had to move to Berk because her ex-bf was abusing her and she had had it and when they got to Berk Astrid was told to go to the dragon train academy, where she met Snotlout and Hiccup. Finally she had also decided to make her dragon training teachers life a misery because she can! **

**Thank you for reading! I will be writing up the next chapter so please expect a chapter every Thursday and if I don't do it please tell me. Please review and favourite and shit ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 part 1

Having packed her bag and made her way up the long, crumbly stone stairs that lead up to the peak of the hill and then there was the academy. Astrid put down her 5 heavy suitcases and knocked again on the large wooden doors. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. Hiccup soon swung open the door. "Hello Astrid, good to see you again" Hiccup said in a nervous voice, hoping he would be ignored. "Yeah whatever, can you carry these bags" Astrid said. "Well I can carry three to the main hall." Astrid looked confused "Why to the main hall, where am I staying?" Hiccup now looked confused "You're staying in a dorm; we are going to the hall to see which one you are in." "Oh, I knew that!" she said violently.

The two made the way though the many hall and rooms that all linked to the great hall until they finally got there."

Hiccups quickly ran over to the desk that was in the middle of the great room. He pulled out a charcoal pencil and a folder. He looked though the main pages of the folder till he slammed it shut. "Shit" he quietly said to himself. "Errm Miss Hofferson can I borrow you a moment."

Miss Hofferson!? Why was he been all formal and why was he saying borrow; it just sounds weird.

"Yes"

"It seems that all the dorms are full, so you can't stay in there. There is another option though; my room in the academy is large so if you would like you could, I mean – you don't have to... but ... if you want"

"HICCUP JUST SPIT IT OUT ALL READY"

The students that were now in the hall turned to look at the principle (sorry if I forgot to say that Hiccup owned the place. I will be saying about the other teachers later) with worried looks.

"Don't you all have studying to do!? Anyway I was asking if you wanted to talk my bed."

"But you're the head master wouldn't it be well wrong?"

"Well you decision is up to you."

"Fine I will."

Just before Hiccup could show Astrid to the hall in which his bedroom lay, she punched him in the arm. "Miss Hofferson, why did you do that?" Hiccup said with a worried face. "Because you were stuttering and because I could."

Chapter 2 part 2

Hiccups lead Astrid to his chamber and showed her to her new room.

"Where are you going to stay?" she asked looking around the large room.

"On the couch, do you want to watch some TV or do you want to unpack?"

Astrid mouth opened in shocked. He had a television.

"I need to unpack can I use some draws for my shit?"

"Sure, oh and by the way Astrid tomorrow you are going to be put into classes." Hiccup said as Astrid started to fling things from his draws to make room for her things. "OK, Fine who are the teachers? And how many are in a class?" Astrid asked. Hiccup was now in his bathroom so he had to shout to answer.

"Well ...

**Here are a list of the teachers and what they are like:**

**Fishlegs – smart, patient, helps train the students who have disabilities or have failed classes. He is a tall, large, well built Viking who doesn't get involved in the technology that is brought from the modern world. He also doesn't have a girlfriend.**

**Snotlout – A thick skulled Nob who never (And I mean never listens to Hiccups advice). Like Fishlegs he is well built but he is not patient. He is involved in fire safety in 'what not to do' part of it. He also flirts with the people who are in his class. He doesn't t have a girlfriend.**

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut – Twins and head of the detentions and other punishments. I don't really know what to say about them except that they are thick. Ruffnut and Tuffnut don't have partners.**

**And finally Hiccup – principle to the Academy and chief in dragon training, he is also son of the chief and in some people eyes 'A gift of the gods' (well after he had killed the red death). He is a really bright 16 year old. Even though he is not like the others, as in he is not well built instead he is lanky and really thin, he has brown hair and interesting green eyes (something Astrid had picked up on quickly). He taught the advance classes and he hoped he would be teaching Astrid. Hiccup also got to pick who he taught and how many.**

... and finally I teach as many or few as I like"

When Hiccup came out of the bathroom he saw that Astrid had fallen asleep and was now snoring softly and quietly. Hiccup removed the rest of the clothing that Astrid had forgotten to put into draws and dumped it onto the floor. He then moved around Astrid so he could put the cover over her.

She now looked peaceful and content with it all.

Hiccup got out a blanket and used one of the pillow that Astrid had shot across the room earlier and fell on the couch. He removed his fake foot and relaxed. He turned on his television (on a low volume, of course) and started to flick though the many programs.

Suddenly Astrid began to shout and scream and Hiccup started to get up and instantly fell because of the lack of his left foot. He managed to fit his fake foot back on and run over to Astrid.

"Astrid what's wrong!?" Hiccup said with a really worried look covering his face. She didn't answer she must have been still asleep ... or was she?

"Hiccup is that you?" Hiccup moved closer to her face to try and see if she was awake. "I am here Astrid. What is wrong?" at that very moment Astrid bolted up and turned to face him. "Hiccup, hold me please" Astrid said quietly

"Astrid what is up?"

"Hiccup I have just remembered part of our childhood before I moved away, I was so happy. But then I remembered my ex-boyfriend and how he uses to beat me."

Chapter 2 part 3

Hiccup sat down next to Astrid and put his arm around her shoulder. Astrid forced them both to lay back by pushing backwards.

Soon the cover was over them both and they were both in a deep trance just thinking. Astrid was the first to break the what seemed like an eternity if silence. "Hiccup will you please sleep with me tonight? We don't have to do anything just can you keep hold of me?" Astrid said in an almost whisper

"It is against the rules; but seen how badly you are I think that is fine." Hiccup said with a small smile. The two then lay down and put out the candle next to them and went to sleep but before Astrid kissed his cheek and said thank you.

**Summary – Astrid has just moved into the Academy and seen as there was no more room in the dorms she is staying with him. She had trashed his room and learned more about the teachers. Hiccup and Astrid are now lying in bed together after Astrid has a nightmare about Alvin. They also shared their first kiss...**

**Please rate and review it and shit and leave me ideas on what I should do on the next chapter because I might just use some. :D**


End file.
